Clooney's Day Out
by rllance
Summary: Clooney Morgan wants a Mom and he teams up with his buddy Jethro to get his Dad SSA Derek Morgan and his Best Friend Penelope Garcia together at last.


"Hi, I guess I need to introduce myself. My name is Clooney Morgan. I am a five year old German Shepherd. I belong to Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan. He is that big dude over there working on what he calls the heavy bag. Everyone calls him Derek, Morgan or SSA Morgan. I just call him Daddy. Today happens to be the start of his yearly leave from his job as a profiler for the FBI. I am not sure what that is but he must be pretty important because his phone is always ringing. Like now."

"Hey there Baby Girl. What's shaking?"

"Oh Boy, that's Penelope Garcia, Derek's one and only Baby Girl and out of the ladies Derek has brought home she is my favorite. She is the only one he trusts to dog sit me when he goes out of town to work. He used to take me to the kennel but since they let me get sick the last time he takes me to stay with Penny and when they are both gone I get to stay with Penny's friend Abby well since she moved anyway and that is great because sometimes my Sheppie friend Jethro comes and plays with me. He belongs to Abby's friend Timothy McGee. He works with Abby like Penny does with Daddy. Jethro and I are currently plotting how to get the two dummies aka our owners to see that Abby and Penny are perfect for them."

"You have Jethro? Why? What are Abby and Tim doing in Mexico? Never mind. Sure Clooney and I can meet you guys at the dog park but I have a better idea. Why don't you pack a bag and you and Jethro come spend the weekend here. We can take the dogs out and make a day of it. Come on Mama. I have missed you. Okay see you in twenty."

"Yay! Way to go Dad. Now if Jethro and I can just work a little puppy magic phase one of Finding Mommy will be complete. Well our Daddies found them really we just know they are meant to be our Mommies. Penny loves my Daddy with all she is and he is just too dumb or too scared to see it."

"Daddy is doing what Daddy always does when Penny is about to come over. He showers and changes clothes and puts on this stuff called cologne. He says she likes the way it makes him smell. And he is doing what he always does when she stays the night he is changing the sheets on his bed and the guest room. I don't know why. She always ends up in the bed with us. Maybe Jethro and should pee on the guest bed right before bed. I will have to see what Jethro thinks when he gets here."

"Daddy sure is pacing a lot makes me wonder if he has to go potty but he does this sometimes before Penny comes over. I just do not understand why he just doesn't tell her how he feels. They both have told me how they feel about each other but have yet to say it to each other. Instead they flirt shamelessly while Penny continues to date that stupid tech analysis Kevin Lynch. Though Daddy says he flirts with Penny less because he is trying to respect their relationship. Kevin is not nice to us at all, so Jethro and I have both peed on him and chewed up his shoes. So now whenever we are there he makes sure he has to work. Penny says he is just not a dog person. Daddy says he is not much of a people person either and he doesn't like that he is always lurking scaring his Baby Girl... The few times he did it when I was around I growled at him. Don't get me wrong I want to see Penny happy even if it is not with Daddy but scaring her is not funny especially since she was shot once. Oh, boy there they are."

"Clooney, back up and give Baby Girl some breathing room, besides you got to let Jethro in so you two can sniff each other's butts and get acquainted.

"Derek he is fine give him a minute."

"This is why I love Penny I can love on her all I want. She doesn't complain about me licking all her makeup off or that I am getting hair all over her clothes. She gives the greatest belly rubs in the world and always comes with a treat or two or ten. Daddy always says she spoils me whatever that means. I just know when she is around I get to get up on the sofa while Dad is here and I get to snuggle with her at night. It is great."

"How is my handsome boy today?"

"Baby Girl, what did I tell you about giving him all those treats. You are spoiling him rotten. He will be overweight soon if you keep it up."

"With all the miles you two run I think not. Now Baby Boy go make yourself and those hot abs of yours useful and get my overnight bag and Jethro's kennel and food out of the car."

"Whatever my lady requires."

"Make sure you get everything from the back seat."

"Yes, dear. I will be back in a few fellas. Try to stay out of trouble and off the furniture."

"Come on boys."

"See what I mean she is great Daddy says no and she says yes. Hey Jethro you ready for phase one of our plan."

"Yep, buddy I sure am. Kevin was there when I got to Penny's. They were yelling and he was not happy to see me by the way which is when she called your Dad."

"So Kevin knows you guys are here?"

"Nope, she waited until he left to call."

"Wait till Dad finds out. Maybe he will finally get to punch him."

"Maybe."

"So do you know what they were doing today?"

"Yep."

"My handsome boys. Who needs a boyfriend when I have a best friend and two of the best dogs in the world?"

"What the hell are they doing on the couch? This is your doing isn't it?"

"Yep, it sure is."

"Where am I gonna sit?"

"You're not, at least not yet. You still have to put Jethro's kennel up and put my bag in the guest room and then I will move them and you can sit and tell me what our plans are for the weekend."

"Yes my lady. So what does Kevin think of you spending the weekend here?"

"Don't know. Did not really ask him and don't really care what he thinks."

"What happened?"

"He wanted me to spend our leave with him at his mother's and I had already told Abby and Tim I would watch Jethro."

"I would have done it baby."

"I know you would have handsome but that is not the point. I had already made plans before he came up with this overwhelming need to see his mother. I wanted to spend time with my family, you guys. I was gonna spend time with JJ, Reid and Henry, Hotch and Jack. Dave was gonna cook me dinner and I wanted to spend some quality time with my best friend and his loveable furbaby. Kevin knew I had planned this and I am beginning to think that is why he had the need to visit his mother all of a sudden."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because Derek he doesn't see you guys like I do. He doesn't understand that family comes in all shapes and sizes. He says all the time that I shouldn't call you guys' family because we are just coworkers."

"Bullshit, Penelope you and this team are as much my family as my mom and my sisters."

"I know that Sweet Cheeks and I told him as much. He did not like it at all but I don't care. I am tired of not doing things with you guys to make him feel comfortable. There is only so much a girl can do before she has to give up on a guy and I have reached my limit."

"I am sorry Princess. You deserve better."

"I know I do. You ready to take the boys to the dog park."

"Yep."

"I know the things she didn't say. The things she only told Jethro and I. Things like how much she loved Daddy and how she knew she would never find anyone who could take his place in her heart. I also knew Daddy felt the same. He always talks about how he wished things were different. How he wished the day she told him about Battle he had had the courage to tell her then and there that he loved her and he saw the beauty within even if she failed to see it. He was too scared to admit he was ready for more than just dating. Because as he said Penelope deserves to be loved for a lifetime and not just a few months. If she only knew."

"No, Kevin I refuse to discuss this anymore. I want to enjoy my time with Derek and the dogs. Yes I am with Derek. I didn't see the need to tell you I was going anywhere. You are the one who stormed out in a huff because I told you I wouldn't go with you to your mother's. I already made plans with the team. You could have come along. Well that is your problem Kevin. They are my family. You know what I am not coming home for the rest of the weekend. Yes I am staying at Morgan's. So, what you don't own me. We are not living together, engaged, or married so you cannot dictate my life. Have your stuff out of my apartment tonight and leave the key when you are done."

"Baby Girl you okay?"

"Hey Clooney."

"Yeah Jethro?"

"Penny is crying."

"Let's go see what happened. We run over to where she is sitting with Dad and he is holding her tight. Stroking her hair. We both nudge her knee with our noses and she looks up at us with a tear stained face. She looked so sad."

"Hello my boys. I am okay. You two go back and play."

"Doubtful we both looked at Daddy for confirmation."

"She will be okay boys. I will take care of her while you play. How do you do it Baby Girl ?"

"Do what Derek?"

"How do you have everyone in your life wrapped around those deadly beautiful fingers of yours?"

"Yes you do."

"Not Kevin."

"Kevin is a world class idiot and a fool."

Yeah right."

"He is Pen. Speaking of the asshole. Hold on I need to take care of something. Hey Hotch can you do me a favor. Penelope just broke up with Kevin. Long story for her to tell but can you do me a favor, call the asshole and arrange for you or Dave to meet him at her apartment so that he can collect his things and give you his key. Thanks I owe you. Yeah right, we will see. Give Jack Jack a hug from his Uncle D. See ya later Boss Man. I will. Bye."

"You didn't have to do that Hot Stuff."

"Yes I did. Remember it is my job to protect you. You ready to take those goofballs to the pet store."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"There is this great little outdoor cafe next door where we can stop for lunch and then afterward I will run to Whole Foods and get dinner and dessert as well as the popcorn. I already reserved our movies."

Okay Hot Stuff Let's get the boys and go."

"Penny was filling her basket with our favorite toys and Daddy kept trying to put them back."

"Mama, Clooney and Jethro do not need two of everything."

"Yes they do. That way when they visit each other there will be plenty of toys to go around."

"Woman I swear to God you spoil them so freaking much."

"It is an Aunt's prerogative to spoil."

"Penelope Garcia. What am I gonna do with you."

"Lunch went great until Kevin called during dessert. Daddy had really made some progress. Flirting with Penny like the old days. She was smiling and laughing and blushing and then BOOM he calls and all of Dad's work went downhill. Whatever he said sent Penny back into her shell. Daddy was angry and Jethro was worried. Daddy put us and Penny in the truck while he ran into Whole Foods and that is where we sat watching Penny as she cried. Jethro and I took turns putting our heads in her lap as we waited for Daddy to return. When he did he drove quietly back to the house and put us outside in the backyard as soon as we got here. So here Jethro and I sit while Daddy holds Penny on the sofa."

"Mama, you and I really need to talk."

"Great. Now you are gonna yell at me."

"No Sweetness I am not gonna yell I promise but I do have a lot to say and I want you to listen to me and look at me because this is serious."

"Okay."

"I have had very strong feelings for you for a very long time Penelope."

"I know you are my best friend Derek and I would be completely lost without you."

"I am but that is not what I am talking about. I love you Penelope Garcia."

"I love you too Derek."

"I don't think you are understanding me. I am in love with you Pen."

"Derek, you don't have to say that just because Kevin broke my heart. I will be fine."

"And you see folks that is when it happened. That is the moment when Daddy kissed Penny for the first time. I mean really kissed her. She was shocked when he pulled away."

"Derek, Holy Smokes what was that."

"Momma, you know exactly what that was. It was what should have happened years ago and I am going to take pleasure in doing it again very soon."

"No Derek, you can't. We can't."

"Yes I can and yes we will."

"I can't lose my best friend."

"You won't"

"Yes, I will."

"No, Penelope, You won't. I did not jump into this lightly. It has been coming for six years. I have loved you for probably five of them but I have been afraid to take the leap because you are special. You deserve someone who will love you forever and I didn't know if I was ready for that, so I kept you at a distance. That day you came in and told me about Battle I was jealous, so jealous Baby Girl. And then you got shot and then Kevin came along. I thought I had missed my chance but I don't wanna risk missing my chance again. Please Baby let me love you. Let me make love to you tonight and for every night after this for the rest of our lives."

"So here Jethro and I lay together on the sofa planning phase two of Finding Mommy since phase one is now complete. Watch out Tim and Abby. You're next.


End file.
